


Not Your Sugar Daddy

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate attempt to get Derek laid, Stiles signs him up for a dating site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Derek and the Sheriff, so I had to write something for them.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Hey, welcome to the site. Hope you have a good time here.

 

Derek isn’t sure how to respond. It hadn’t even been his idea to make an account on this site, that had been Stiles’ idea. Stiles and his constant need to meddle in everyone’s life 24/7. At first he’d ignored his account, but Stiles kept bugging him. Maybe if he tried it out and failed, Stiles would leave him alone.

 

**WolfBoy says:** Thanks. I’m actually hoping it all goes wrong to prove to my friend that he was wrong to sign me up.

 

Derek cringes a little at his username. He would never have picked that for himself, but Stiles has a horrible sense of humor and the site didn’t allow him to change it.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** That sounds familiar. My son signed me up and I was determined to hate it. This name was his idea as well, not mine.

**WolfBoy says:** My name wasn’t my idea either. Annoying friend thought it was funny.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** At least it’s not as bad as mine.

 

Derek actually lets out a laugh at that; it’s absolutely true. Stiles could have called him ‘sourwolf’ for instance.

 

**WolfBoy says:** So, your son signed you up? How old is he?

 

Derek doesn’t know why he’s asking more information about this guy. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should be trying to make this fail, but he can’t help but be interested.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** He’s 17, which makes me very old. Did I scare you off yet?

**WolfBoy says:** No, you’ll have to try harder. I’m 26, by the way.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Can we just say I’m well over 40 and leave it at that?

**WolfBoy says:** Works for me. Also, still not scared off.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I thought you were trying to make this fail?

**WolfBoy says:** That was my intention, but you’re not exactly helping.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** My bad. I’m actually a serial killer who keeps the heads of the people I kill as trophies. That better?

**Wolfboy says:** Much! Thank you so much. That’ll teach the annoying kid to mess with my life.

 

To his greatest surprise Derek notices that he’s smiling. This guy is actually making him smile. That’s not what he was counting on. If this guy keeps being this funny, he’ll have to actually tell Stiles he was right to sign him up.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Good, now let’s meet up so I can add your head to my wall of trophies.

**WolfBoy says:** Sounds delightful.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Okay, all kidding aside, is it okay if I keep chatting with you? You sound nice in your bio. I like a guy who likes being outdoors.

**WolfBoy says:** Yeah, it’s fine. You don’t appear to be absolutely horrible. Also, the outdoors rules.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** It definitely does. When my kid was younger, we’d all go camping a lot. Me, him and my late wife. We haven’t really done that since she died.

**WolfBoy says:** I’m sorry to hear that. My parents had a house in the woods, so I was outside a lot. They died, though.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I’m sorry as well. Losing someone is never easy.

**WolfBoy says:** No, it isn’t. But I’m doing okay now. I have my own home now, though I still miss the old place.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I couldn’t bear to sell this place. My wife loved it so much.

**WolfBoy says:** I get that.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Anyway, I’m not here to talk about my wife, I’m here to try to find someone new. Or, as my kid likes to say; ‘to get laid’.

 

Derek laughs, this guy’s son has balls. He can’t really imagine any kid trying to get his own father laid. But at least it means that if him and this guy get serious, the kid won’t have a problem with it.

 

**WolfBoy says:** How kind of your kid, looking our for dear, old, dad.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** He’s a bit strange at times, but at least he means well.

**WolfBoy says:** Yeah, this is better than him sabotaging any relationship you start, I suppose.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Oh, he’d be so good at that. There’s no doubt he’d be able to sabotage anything he wants to.

**WolfBoy says:** Should I be scared?

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** No, I don’t think so.

**WolfBoy says:** Good, I’d hate for this to go somewhere only for it to end because of your son. Though, I totally get it if you’d end things if he didn’t like me.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Thanks. He’ll always come first to me.

**WolfBoy says:** I wouldn’t expect anything less than that. If I ever have kids they’ll always be my priority.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** You want kids?

**WolfBoy says:** Yes. I’d really want to adopt a load of kids one day. Or at least one.

 

Derek can’t add that he wants to adopt orphaned werewolf kids, but that is his dream. To adopt kids like himself, kids that can’t be placed in the system because of their supernatural abilities. He’d build a house in the woods, like his parents once did, so they’d have plenty of room to run around. He’d teach them about control and how to use their skills. It’s his dream and Derek isn’t going to give it up any time soon.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I always wanted more kids, but my wife and I couldn’t have any more. We probably would have adopted if she hadn’t fallen ill.

 

Derek’s heart breaks a little for the man. Life must have been so hard for him. Derek barely knows him and he already wants to hug and protect him.

 

**WolfBoy says:** Who knows, I might steal your heart and demand a looooooot of kids. ;P

 

It’s silly, especially with the emoticon, but Derek hopes it makes the man smile. He doesn’t want this guy to be sad.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I look forward to your attempts at burglary, but remember I’m a cop. I’ll lock you up if I catch you.

**Wolfboy says:** I hope you’ll use your handcuffs when you do.

 

Derek’s blushing bright red. He’s no stranger to sex, or even talking dirty, but this is so different. He has no idea who’s on the other side of the screen.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Only if you’re a really bad boy.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Okay, I’m officially bad at this dirty talking thing. It’s been too long.

 

Derek’s please to find out he’s not alone in that.

 

**WolfBoy says:** You’re better than you think. Besides, I’m terrible as well.

 

There are a few more attempts at dirty talking from both of them, before the guy says he has to get ready for work. Derek doesn’t want him to leave. This guy is nice, Derek fears he might already be falling for him.

 

**WolfBoy says:** Wait! What should I call you? NotYourSugarDaddy is such a mouthful.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** John. And you?

**WolfBoy says:** Derek.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Okay. Goodbye, Derek. Talk to you later.

**WolfBoy says:** Talk to you later, John.

 

Derek falls asleep that night with a smile on his face. He can hardly wait until the next time he hears from John. There’s this fear in the back of his mind that John isn’t as interested in him as he is in John, but he pushes it away. They’ve only just begun talking to each other and Derek has always fallen in love quickly. He shouldn’t expect John to do the same and give the man some time. Still, that night he dreams of what it would be like to be with John.

The next morning, he wakes up to a new message from John and his heart skips a beat.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I hate working the night shift. I’ve seen enough drunks to last me a month.

**WolfBoy says:** You poor thing. Did anything interesting happen?

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** No, only drunks and a prank call. Don’t kids realize how dangerous that is?

**WolfBoy says:** Apparently not. I hope you caught whoever did that.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Yeah, and his parents are getting a nice fine for it.

**WolfBoy says:** I’m glad you caught him, I hope he learns from it.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** So, was your night as eventful as mine?

**WolfBoy says:** Even more eventful! I had a lovely night of sleep.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I’ll be in bed soon, hopefully. Blissfully asleep. I’m having breakfast with my son first.

**WolfBoy says:** Have fun, and I hope you sleep well. I’m about to go for a run in the woods.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Nice. Try not to get eaten by any wolves, wolf boy.

**WolfBoy says:** I’ll try.

 

Derek can’t stop thinking about John, all throughout his run. He wonders what the man looks like, the picture on his profile doesn’t show his face. He also wonders where the man lives. Is he far? Could Derek visit him?

Suddenly Derek remembers that John’s son made his father that account to get laid, maybe that’s all John wants. Sure, Derek hinted at a possible future together, but John might have thought he was joking. Derek needs to figure out as soon as possible what John is after, before he’s completely in love with the man.

When Derek gets home he instantly sends a message to John, even though he knows that John is probably sleeping.

 

**WolfBoy says:** Hey, just a quick question. What are you after? Just a one night stand or something more serious?

 

Derek can’t focus on anything else for the entire day. He checks his messages every couple of minutes. Every once in a while his heart jumps up into his throat when he sees he has a new one, but none of them are from John. They’re all from perverted man who are clearly only after a quick fuck.

He blames Stiles for that completely, he had to take a shirtless picture of Derek and upload it. Of course Derek could change it… well, he could if he could figure out how to to that. And he’s not about to ask Stiles. Besides, it’s a rather nice picture. His face is turned away just enough so he’s not recognizable. The lighting is also particularly nice. He’ll have to ask Stiles how he got that picture.

The reply finally comes that afternoon at three.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I feel I’m a little too old for one night stands. Ideally I’d love to have something stable. Maybe even get married again.

**WolfBoy says:** I’m glad to hear that. I’m not really one for one night stands either. I fall in love way too quickly. The whole love at first sight thing...

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Have you fallen for me yet? :P

 

Derek’s heart stops beating for a second. The question looks to be a joke, but that’s not how it feels. He is falling in love, but he’s not sure if John is ready to hear that. His mother always taught him to be honest, and he feels that that really applies if you want to build a relationship with someone.

 

**WolfBoy says:** At the risk of sounding like a lovesick teen; I am falling for you. Sorry.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** No need to apologize.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I’m not there yet, but I’d like to be.

**WolfBoy says:** Really? Wow, I was a little afraid I was coming on too strongly, but my mother taught me to always be honest with the people I care about.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I think that’s a very noble thing to do. Thank you for your honesty.

**WolfBoy says:** Thank you for not making fun of me for falling in love with a guy I barely know.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I know that my horrible attempts at dirty talking are enough to make any guy fall for me.

**WolfBoy says:** I never stood a chance.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Hold on, the kid and his friends need to be fed. Gotta order some pizza.

**WolfBoy says:** You should totally fall for me. I’ll cook for you. I’ll even make pizza from scratch.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Oh, I’m going to hold you to that.

**WolfBoy says:** Please do.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Okay, now I’m risking getting eaten by hungry teens. Be right back.

**WolfBoy says:** OK.

 

Derek takes the time that John’s away to start preparing his own dinner. After promising to one day make pizza for John, Derek decides to make some for himself now so he can send John a picture to make him jealous. By the time the pizza’s in the oven, he hears the ‘ding’ that indicated John has messaged him again.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** The kids are feasting on pizza. I’m being forced to eat a salad. :(

**WolfBoy says:** Aw, you poor thing. I’m making pizza for myself as well. Pics to follow when it’s done. :P

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Oh, you are absolutely evil!

**WolfBoy says:** I try.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** You’ll let me eat pizza, right? When you’re going to make it for me?

**WolfBoy says:** Of course. We can always work the calories off later.

 

Derek blushes a little as he types that. He really needs to get used to talking like that over text, since this is how he’ll have to develop his relationship with John.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** That sounds good.

**WolfBoy says:** I’m trying really hard to think of a good follow up on that, but I still suck at this stuff.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Maybe you’ll be better in person.

**WolfBoy says:** I hope so.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I hope I’ll get to experience that.

**WolfBoy says:** Again; I hope so too.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I should leave. Supervise the teens before they break down the house. I’ll talk to you later.

**WolfBoy says:** Good luck!

 

Derek’s sad to see John go, but he does remember send him a picture of his finished pizza. Derek reads through John’s profile, again, while he eats his pizza. By now he knows every word on the profile by heart. John works for the police in a small town in California. Derek’s happy that they’re at least in the same state. He has a teenaged son whom he loves dearly. His favorite color is blue and he loves junk food, even though his son won’t let him eat it much. Derek briefly wonders if John has read his profile as much as he’s read John’s.

Fifteen minutes after Derek sent his picture, he gets a picture of John’s half eaten salad, accompanied by just about every sad smiley known to man.

 

**WolfBoy says:** You poor thing. I’ll try to find some healthy recipes for you that taste better.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** If they pass my son’s inspection, you will be my hero.

**WolfBoy says:** I’ll do my best.

 

Over the next couple of weeks John and Derek grow closer and closer. They tell each other everything about their past and discuss their hopes and dreams of the future. Slowly but surely their talks get closer and closer to the subject of meeting in person. Every time it comes up, Derek can feel butterflies fluttering nervously in his stomach. He wants to meet John, but a part of him is afraid that John won’t like him.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Your birthday’s coming up, isn’t it?

**WolfBoy says:** Yes, I’m a Christmas baby. Easy to remember.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Do you want to meet up the day before?

 

Derek freezes. He hadn’t been expecting to be asked to meet so suddenly. When he doesn’t respond quickly enough, he gets another message from John.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I didn’t scare you off, did I? We’ve been talking about meeting for a while and I thought we were ready.

**WolfBoy says:** I want to. Just nervous.

 

Derek’s shaking a little while typing that message. This is actually happening. It’s not just hypothetical talk.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Me too, but we have to meet eventually. Might as well do it now, with the holidays coming up. Christmas and your birthday.

**WolfBoy says:** Yeah, you’re right. So… we’re going to have to be a little more specific about our whereabouts. Just California won’t be enough to find each other.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Have you ever heard of Beacon Hills?

 

Again Derek freezes up, they live in the same town. He’s probably seen John without even noticing it. He tries to think of all the John’s he knows, but he can’t think of one. Derek can barely remember to respond.

 

**WolfBoy says:** I’m very familiar with it. I live there.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Derek Hale

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** You’re Derek Hale, aren’t you?

**WolfBoy says:** You know me?

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I’m pretty sure we were signed up to this website by the same annoying kid.

**WolfBoy says:** Wait, you’re the Sheriff?!

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** The one and only. In this town at least.

**WolfBoy says:** Oh… what do we do now?

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Do you still want to meet up?

**WolfBoy says:** Do you?

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:**  I believe I asked first.

**WolfBoy says:** But you’ve arrested me. More than once.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** That was before I knew about the werewolf thing.

**WolfBoy says:** True. I still want to meet you.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Me too.

**WolfBoy says:** Stiles will have a heart attack.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Hey, he signed us both up. He could have picked different sites.

**WolfBoy says:** Good point.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Do you still want to wait until the day before your birthday, or should we get coffee sooner?

**WolfBoy says:** Tomorrow too soon?

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I have to work until eleven.

**WolfBoy says:** I can swing by the station around then.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** It’s a date.

 

The following evening Derek’s waiting outside the station. He’s wearing his signature leather jacket, and he feels like all he needs is a cigarette to finish the look of badboy. It’s still several minutes to eleven, and Derek’s already regretting showing up early. With every passing second he gets more nervous. He’s seriously considering to start smoking, just to have something to pass the time, when John exits the station.

Derek pushes himself off of the wall he’d been leaning against and nervously greets John. “Um… hey.”

To Derek’s relief, John looks as nervous as he feels. “Hey. So… coffee?”

Derek nods and they walk to the diner around the corner in uncomfortable silence. Silently they find a table in the corner of the diner and they don’t speak except to order their coffee. When they have their coffee, Derek decides it’s time to break the silence.

“How was your day?” he asks.

“I had to lecture teenagers that weren’t my son. It was refreshing,” John says, visibly relaxing.

“Stiles was pretty tolerable today. Him and Scott took over my living room to play video games, nothing illegal going on,” Derek tells him. It’s a little strange to talk about Stiles like this, but he figures he’d better get used to it if he wants to date John.

“I hope he didn’t leave a mess,” John says.

“Nah, it’s fine. I usually have at least one member of the pack hanging out at the loft, so I’m used to it. It’s nice, breaks the silence,” Derek explains. He suspects he has a silly grin on his face, he usually does when he talks about the pack these days, as Scott pointed out.

“You look like you enjoy it. It must be nice to have a pack. Is it like you’re all family? That’s how it sounds when Stiles talks about it.” John looks genuinely curious, it’s not something Derek’s used to.

“I guess. I’ve only ever known what it’s like to be a part of a pack. I suppose you could say it’s like you’re all one big family,” he says.

John nods. “And you look out for each other?”

“Yes, always. Losing one of the pack feels like losing a limb. It hurts more than you could imagine,” Derek says.

“I can imagine a little, when my wife died I felt like I couldn’t go on,” John says.

Derek mentally kicks himself. Of course John would know, he’d completely forgotten about his wife. “I’m sorry.”

John shakes his head. “I’m fine now. I had Stiles to pull me through. You can’t very well break down when you have an eight year old that needs attention.”

“I had Laura when my family died. We kept each other going. When she died…” Derek falls silent. He hasn’t talked about losing his sister, he’s never had anyone to talk to. He startles a little when John reaches out to hold his hand.

“I admire your strength, and I’m glad you made it so far,” John smiles softly at him.

Derek isn’t sure what to do with his feelings. He hasn’t felt this loved in years, it’s strange, but he’s sure he’ll be able to get used to it. “I’m glad as well. I have a pack again and I met you.”

John blushes a little. “So, you’re not disappointed in me?”

“No! Not at all,” Derek says quickly. “I mean, you’re amazing and I’m really glad I met you and you’re handsome and… not a disappointment.” Derek’s blushing as well now. He’s not used to this, talking to someone like this. His previous relationships hadn’t exactly been healthy, so it’s all new territory to him.

“I’m not disappointed either. Though, I’ll admit I know hardly anything about werewolves. I hope I don’t say or do anything to offend you,” John says.

“I could teach you,” Derek offers hesitantly. He remembers all too well how Kate had chastised him for every little thing about him that was supernatural.

“I’d like that,” John answers. “Stiles has taught me some, but he doesn’t know all that much.”

“I know. I should give him some books one of these days. He’s not a good listener, but he’s good at research,” Derek says.

John raises an eyebrow. “That’s the first time I’ve heard that. Usually his teachers tell me he’s too easily distracted to figure things out.”

“As long as he’s interested in it, he can spend hours on one subject. I guess school’s just not interesting enough,” Derek muses.

“You have a point. I just hope he’ll be able to get through college, I want him to make it. I should probably stop talking about my son, it’s not exactly good first date material,” John adds.

“It’s fine, I know your son so it’s only logical he would come up,” Derek says, waving away John’s concerns.

“But tonight’s supposed to be about us, so please stop me if I start talking about Stiles again,” John asks. Derek agrees, because even though he doesn’t mind talking about Stiles, he also wants to enjoy his first date with John. The only further mention of Stiles comes when they order their second cup of coffee and John suggests they get some pie with it. He makes Derek promise not to tell Stiles he got pie, or he’ll be eating dry toast for breakfast all week.

It’s well after one o’clock by the time they leave the diner. They both opt out of going back to their cars, instead Derek walks John home. They hold hands and enjoy the peace and quiet of Beacon Hills at night when evil isn’t afoot. Derek has learned to enjoy these moments for as long as they last.

“I feel like a teenager again,” John notes, squeezing Derek’s hand softly. “It’s nice. I thought I’d feel so old with you, but the opposite is true.”

“I’m glad I make you feel young. You make me feel loved, more loved than I’ve felt in years,” Derek confesses.

“You are loved,” John says. “So very loved.” John walks a little closer to Derek after that statement. It’s a little uncomfortable to walk this close together, but Derek won’t even consider moving away.

“You’re loved too,” Derek whispers.

They spend the rest of the way in silence, but unlike before it’s not uncomfortable. They pause outside John’s home, and now Derek feels like a teenager as well. Though, instead of being afraid of his date’s parents busting them, he’s afraid of his date’s son interrupting them. He listens in, and he can hear Stiles playing a video game in his room. Hopefully he’ll stay up there.

“I had a great time tonight,” John says.

“Me too. It’s definitely something I want to repeat,” Derek tells him.

“I couldn’t agree more.” John leans in and then he’s kissing Derek. Derek hadn’t been prepared, but he melts into the kiss easily. He feels like putty in John’s hands. John pushes him up against the door, and Derek can’t help but moan softly.

Derek doesn’t want to break away from the kiss, but the sound of his back hitting the door must have been louder than he thought. He can hear Stiles coming down the stairs so Derek quickly moves away from John.

“Stiles is coming,” he says softly when he notices the confusion on John’s face. “I don’t know if you want me to go, or…”

“I…” John hesitates, unsure of what to ask Derek to do.

Derek makes the decision for him and leaves John alone, moments before Stiles opens the door.

When Derek comes home, there’s a message from John waiting for him.

 

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Sorry about that awkward ending. I’ll tell him about you soon.

**WolfBoy says:** It’s fine.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** How about I take you out to dinner this Friday to make up for it?

**WolfBoy says:** Sounds perfect.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** I’ll pick you up at seven.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Do you have any allergies I need to take into account?

**WolfBoy says:** Werewolves don’t have allergies. I also eat just about anything.

**NotYourSugarDaddy says:** Interesting. I’ll see you Friday.

**WolfBoy says:** See you Friday.

 

Derek’s constantly on edge around Stiles. After three more dates with John, Stiles still doesn’t seem to know. At least, he thinks Stiles doesn’t know. John hasn’t told him otherwise, and Stiles hasn’t brought it up around him once. He expects Stiles to come interrogate him the second he finds out, and he isn’t disappointed. It’s the day before Christmas when Stiles storms into his loft.

“How could you do this?! An entire website of guys and you go for my dad?!” he yells.

“Technically, John found me,” Derek answers. Apparently it’s the wrong thing to say, because Stiles gets even angrier.

“Oh, my god! Don’t call him that! He’s the Sheriff or Sheriff Stilinski!” Stiles shouts. “And don’t be smart with me. You…. You dad snatcher!”

Derek raises an eyebrow at the insult. “I’m not trying to steal your dad, Stiles. I just happened to fall in love with him.”

Stiles shudders and makes a gagging noise. “That’s so gross. He’s my dad, Derek!”

“Hey, you signed him up for that website. And me as well. You could have picked a different site for me,” he reasons.

“I just wanted to get you laid, I didn’t mean for you to get a relationship. Oh, my god, have you slept with my dad?! That’s so gross, Derek! I can’t believe you’d sleep with my dad. Like, he’s a dad. He’s supposed to do dad things, not sleeping with werewolves! And he’s the Sheriff, you’ve been arrested by him! Oh God, that isn’t a thing for you, is it? Getting all hot in the back of his car? I’ve been in that car and you’ve totally fucked my dad in it!” Stiles rambles.

Derek has half a mind to stop him, but it’s quite funny watching Stiles jump to conclusions like that. He listens to several more minutes in which Stiles has assumed they’ve had sex in every place in Beacon Hills, including Stiles’ bedroom, before he interrupts him. “Stiles, I haven’t had sex with your dad.”

Stiles freezes for several seconds before he begins rambling again. “Why not? Don’t you think he’s handsome? Do you think you’re too good for him? Are you just stringing him along, Derek? That’s despicable, I just want my dad to be happy, that’s why I signed him up. Now he found someone who doesn’t even think he’s hot enough to have sex! You’re horrible!”

Derek laughs. “Are you even listening to yourself? First you’re angry because you think I’m sleeping with your dad, now you’re angry I’m not sleeping with him. Please make up your mind.”

Stiles glares at Derek and is silent for a couple of moments. “I’m not going to call you dad,” he says before storming out of Derek’s loft.

Ten minutes later Stiles storms back in. “Dad wants you to come over for Christmas. I’m not going to say no, but you better not be a jerk. Be at our home at ten, don’t be late and bring presents,” he says. He leaves again before Derek can respond. Derek counts it as a victory.

Derek hadn’t counted on spending Christmas with the Stilinskis, so he has some last minute Christmas shopping to do. The stores are absolutely packed, and Derek has no idea what to get John and Stiles.

Two hours of shopping and Derek still doesn’t have any presents for them. In the end he goes home without any presents. He’s getting desperate, when he remembers mentioning to John on their first date that he should get Stiles some books on werewolves. He knows just what book will be useful for Stiles and he happens to have an extra copy.

He’s still unsure what to get John, when he remembers the healthy recipes he’s been compiling over the past few months. He can give those to John, they’re a lot more personal than anything he could buy in a store, he just hopes Stiles and John like them. He also bakes a bunch of christmas cookies to take with him. He spends a lot longer than usual to decorate them, but he’s out to impress John so he doesn’t want any ugly cookies in the mix.

Derek hardly sleeps that night. It’s been years since he celebrated either Christmas or his birthday. That morning there’s an excitement bubbling inside him that he’s no longer familiar with. He shows up early to the Stilinski home and rings the doorbell before he can talk himself into leaving.

Stiles is the one to open the door. “You’re early,” he states, stepping aside to let Derek in.

“I brought cookies,” he says, holding up the container he filled with the best looking cookies. “I made sure they’re low fat, for John.”

Stiles looks a little happier at that and actually smiles for a second. “They’d better taste good, dad’s really picky when it comes to healthy food.”

“Don’t tell him they’re healthy and I’m sure he’ll love them,” Derek says. He hands the container over to Stiles and gets out of his coat.

“Okay, that’s deliciously evil. I love it.” Stiles leads him into the living room and instructs Derek to put his presents under the tree. “Dad! Derek’s here!” he calls out before he makes his way to the kitchen to get a plate for the cookies. By the time Stiles comes back out, John enters the living room.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed any Christmas cookies,” he says when he sees the plate in Stiles’ hands.

“Derek brought them, you can have two,” Stiles says sternly.

“You grinch,” John mutters before making his way to Derek. “Hey, I’m glad you could come.” He presses a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek before pulling him along to the kitchen, stealing a hand full of cookies as he passes the plate.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about Stiles yesterday,” John says as soon as they’re out of earshot. “It just came out and then he stormed off. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

Derek shrugs. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. Just a lot of rambling and accusing me of sleeping with you in every corner of town. And then when I told him we hadn’t slept together yet, he accused me of thinking you’re ugly. It was amazing.”

John laughs. “That sounds like Stiles, alright. But he must have forgiven you, because he invited you over.”

Derek frowns. “He said you wanted me to come over.”

“No, he came home and said he invited you over and that I’d better get you a present,” John explains.

“Oh.” Derek suddenly feels a lot better about everything. Stiles actually wants him here, and it wasn’t just John’s idea.

“These cookies are amazing, by the way. There’s no way I’m only having two of them,” John says, happily eating the cookies Derek made.

Derek feels victorious, he actually made something healthy that John likes. Hopefully John’ll like more of Derek’s cooking. “I’ll try to sneak a couple away from Stiles for you,” Derek promises.

John smiles. “You are the best.” He puts his remaining cookies aside and pulls Derek close. “You really are, you know? Not just because you bring me delicious cookies.”

John always makes a point of telling Derek that he’s loved, and it still makes his stomach flutter. He loves hearing it. It never sounds fake, which is why Derek is starting to believe John. Maybe he isn’t the failure he’s been thinking he is for most of his life.

Derek doesn’t quite know what to say back, so instead of words, he leans forward to kiss John. He jumps a little when he he feels John’s hands settle on his ass, but he doesn’t move away. They’ve only just begun getting more physical with each other, and so far Derek has loved every minute of it.

“Your son’s in the other room,” Derek mutters against John’s lips.

John reluctantly pulls away. “And knowing him, he’ll be walking in on us plenty of times. We’d better be safe about this.”

Derek nods. “Should we go back out there?”

“Oh, yeah! It’s time to open the presents.” John holds Derek’s hand and together they walk back into the living room. Stiles pretends to gag when he sees them holding hands, but besides that he’s very pleasant. The day leaves Derek hopeful for a future with John and he’s looking forward to every minute he can spend with the man.

 

 


End file.
